


These Colorful Melodies

by driiu_oof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Made up a few characters for plot purposes, May add other ships, Some of the elements in this story are from my personal headcanons, Yamayachi dynamic for a little while, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driiu_oof/pseuds/driiu_oof
Summary: Needless to say, trying to sing while being half-asleep would be quite difficult. Fortunately or unfortunately, some creatures in this world don't believe in the word impossible (e.g. Hinata Shouyo). That's why when Kei and Hitoka are looking for their freckled friend, the last thing they expect to see is him, lying on a bench next to the vending machine, singing a beautiful tune. In all his years of knowing Tadashi, how had he not realized he could sing?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 2





	These Colorful Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's kinda crappy.  
> I just wanted to read some fluff, but couldn't find many, so I decided to make my own.  
> lol my summary was kinda garbage too

Kei really wished their was a class or guide for "How not to ruin your day before it's even started", because he seemed pretty good at doing that.

For those of you who want to know what happened:

It all started after an hour spent doing homework and deciding to try and go to sleep.

That was his first mistake.  
Volleyball practice must have really taken it's toll on him, because as soon as his head hit the pillow, he blacked out.  
That morning, he realized he overslept. When he woke up, he'd had only 20 minutes to get to school before he was considered late. Quickly, he took a shower and hastily got dressed. He didn't even bother with breakfast (though his mom had already made his lunch). He decided that when he gets to school -- Assuming he's not too late -- that he'll just get something from the vending machine.

He just barely made it.  
Needless to say, he did not get his breakfast from the vending machine. This meant that sadly, he would have to starve until lunch break.

Unfortunately, that was not the event that made him want to kick himself and possibly every other object within a 7 foot radius.

It seems as though during the struggle to get to school on time, he forgot his homework at his house. Because he didn't have any homework to turn in, he was stuck doing it in the classroom after school. What's more, today they weren't supposed to have volleyball practice, so this is considered his day off.

He looked at the clock above the board, and sighed. It was taking Tadashi quite a while to return. He wouldn't like to admit it, but he was starting to get worried about the freckled boy.

By the time he was done, he had calmed down. He managed to convince himself that he still had some time left so there was no reason to stress about anything.

Before leaving, he went to check for Tadashi in the gym, since as far as he'd known, he hadn't left school yet.  
When he walked into the gym, he saw the eccentric duo practicing, (despite the fact that there was no volleyball practice today) Hitoka bringing and tossing balls to them.

"Ah!" She gasped, causing Shoyo and Tobio to momentarily pause their game and turn towards the doors.  
The gym was littered with volleyballs, though there was no sign of anyone else being here other than the four of them.

"Is Yamaguchi here?" Kei asked, though he already knew the answer. Tadashi was with him when he started his homework, but left to use the bathroom. He said he'd stay with him at school, but with the amount of time it took Kei to finish, he wouldn't even blame him for leaving. "Yamaguchi?", the orange haired boy inquired, "No. But I saw him earlier on my way to the gym. He's probably still at school though." He then proceeded to serve a volleyball into the net (probably after an internal monologue), causing Tobio to almost have a seizure after witnessing such a disgraceful serve.

"Hinata, you moron! If this were a real game and we were at a deuce, we would've shamefully lost!" He scolded, though the more he talked, the more terrified and in distress Shoyo looked. 

After a few minutes of scolding, bickering, and Hitoka trying to defuse the eccentric duo, Kei couldn't help but sigh loudly as he began to make his way to the door.  
"If Yamaguchi's still at school, I can help you look for him!" Hitoka suddenly piped up. Kei looked at the many volleyballs littering the gym and then he looked at the oddball duo.  
"Are you sure? It looks like you're needed here." Kei asked, eying Tobio and Shoyo, who both winced after being called-out like that. "I think they can manage by themselves." Hitoka replied, turning to look at the two boys for reassurance. Neither of their reactions were very reassuring.  
Still eying the two, he said, "Okay, let's go then." The two of them walked out of the gym only to hear the sound of bantering and someone yelling "Dumbass!" (presumably Tobio) as soon as they leave.

It didn't take them very long to find Tadashi.

Kei and Hitoka started looking in the places closest to them. The place closest to them, happened to be near the vending machine. Since Kei was still a bit hungry, it was a win-win.  
Either way, what they saw next wasn't something they were expecting to see.

When they turned the corner, they were met with a the sight of the freckled boy, lying curled up on the bench next to the vending machine... Singing...? Well, it was more like melodic quiet mumbling, though nonetheless still beautiful and mesmerizing. 

Upon hearing the footsteps of the two, Tadashi stopped singing. He then looked up to find Kei and Hitoka standing over him. By that point, it was a competition to see who could turn the reddest the fastest. Kei was a bit more subtle about it; pink dusting his cheeks as he looked away. Hitoka on the other hand was having more trouble. Kei didn't know what Tadashi looked like right now, since he was too busy looking away. 

"Ah... Why are the two of you here?" Tadashi finally asked, releasing the two from their momentary shock.

"Um... It was getting late and you weren't in the classroom or the gym so we went to look for you." Hitoka responded. She then looked at Kei for reassurance. He just nodded. "Sorry for making you stay after school and look for me, Yachi-san. You should probably be home by now." Tadashi apologized, rubbing his temple on his forehead. "Ah, no! It was really no trouble since I was already planning on staying here at school anyway," She paused, "Besides, who would've woken you up if I hadn't come?" just as soon as she did, she realized what she had said. She looked up at Kei. To spare the poor girl from embarrassment , he quickly turned away trying to look uninterested in their conversation as if he hadn't heard her. "Ah! Anyway," Hitoka quickly changed the subject, "We should probably get going. I don't know how long Hinata and Kageyama will last alone." The last sentence was mumbled out, though Kei and Tadashi seemed to get the gist.

After walking Hitoka back to the gym, Kei and Tadashi left the school

The two walked in comfortable silence as their thoughts drifted. Maybe having a friend for that long does that to you --- being able to understand each other without uttering a word.

As they walked, Kei recalled the events from earlier. He recognized the song Tadashi had been singing at the time; Racing into the Night. The song was pretty popular as far as he'd known. Apparently, the song was about depression and anxiety, which probably didn't help for the explanation the teens who were constantly singing this were going to have to give to the parents who catch on. Kei didn't think Tadashi listened to popular songs like these. Then again, he also didn't think he could sing.

Kei might have followed him home if it wasn't for Tadashi, who broke the silence.

"Eh... Tsukki, I'm going this way." 

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow."

As the two went their separate ways, Kei slipped on his headphones, and started daydreaming about other irrelevant things.

When Kei got home, he was surprised to see his brother, Akiteru, lying on the couch, scrolling through his phone.

"You're home early." His brother said, grinning up at him. "We didn't have practice today. What's your excuse?" Kei replies, taking off his shoes. By now, it was relatively dark outside. Kei looked up at the clock --- 5:23.

 _Why was it dark outside this early? We might as well be in spring right now. Has nature forgotten daylight savings time?_ He thought to himself. 

"Now Kei," Akiteru dragged out his name, "is that any way to talk to your big broth-"

"What do you need, 'big brother'?" Kei cut him off.

Akiteru was used to this attitude, so he played along. "'Big brother' wants to ask why don't you hang out with anyone?"

Kei thought it to be pretty obvious. _Why would I want to spend my free time with anyone else? Why would anyone want to do that?_ What would he even do with other people? Was this a trick question?

So, he asked exactly what he was thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this Yamaguchi's presence lacked a little but I'll make it up in the next chapter, I promise (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ).   
> The song used in this chapter is 夜に駆ける (Yoru ni Kakeru) by a group called YOASOBI.  
> I might use more songs from this group as well as other artists in future chapters.


End file.
